Meu Namorado é uma Anta
by Marck Evans
Summary: Draco tem um namorado dedicado, carinhos mas muito atrapalhado - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 93 - Para Draco, não há nada pior do que ser humilhado. Mas, agora que namora (insira aqui o personagem que quiser), descobriu que humilhação faz parte de qualquer relação. Principalmente quando ele precisa ser levado para o St. Mungus, com suas partes íntimas coladas na boca de (insira aqui o personagem que quiser).

Desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio

**Meu namorado é uma anta**

Draco algumas vezes tinha sérias dúvidas a respeito das escolhas que fizera na vida. Nos dias em que via sua mãe, por exemplo. Nessas ocasiões sempre pensava que talvez, apenas talvez, ele devesse ter seguido o roteiro que Lucius traçara para sua vida. Devia ter uma esposa, filhos, acesso a todo o dinheiro da família, contato aberto e constante com Narcissa. Devia ter se sacrificado e mantido a linha sucessória da família.

Outros dias ele tinha certeza que fizera a escolha certa. Sua mãe o apoiava, submetendo-se até a encontrar com ele escondida de Lucius. Tinha seu dinheiro que mesmo esbanjando levaria mais que uma vida para gastar todo. Nunca gostara mesmo de crianças e de mulher menos ainda. Seus pais eram jovens o suficiente para produzir outro herdeiro para a família. E de auto-sacrifícios pela honra e tradição da família, o inferno já estava cheio de Malfoys.

E havia os momentos que nem se lembrava disso. Em que se dedicava a aproveitar a vida.

Depois de quase ter morrido na guerra do Lorde das Trevas, Draco se convencera que a segunda pior coisa do mundo era deixar a vida passar sem usufrui-la totalmente. A primeira era ser exposto ao ridículo, à humilhação pública. Mas com isso não precisava se preocupar. Era um Malfoy - mesmo que Lucius o renegasse – e isso o tornava naturalmente superior às massas. Então Draco se dedicava a viver tudo de bom que pudesse.

Nesse instante, o que Draco vivenciava era um boquete muito bem executado por seu namorado.

Depois de anos negando o que sentia, Draco admitira que o amava e estavam juntos. Foi apenas seu orgulho que o manteve afastado da única pessoa que o entendia realmente. Seu amante não era o que se poderia chamar de o mais apresentável, e Draco rodara muitas camas procurando substituí-lo, mas deu-se por vencido quando o reencontrou em uma loja de doces.

Seu namorado tinha essa inclinação quase infantil pelo açúcar e um entusiasmo enorme em agradar Draco. Em seguir cada um dos desejos de Draco ao pé da letra.

E Draco vinha ensinando a ele como gostava de ser agradado, comido, beijado, chupado, servido. Felizmente, seu amante demonstrava um invulgar talento para essas atividades. E nesse momento em que Draco não pensava em escolhas, orgulho, família ou substitutos, ele se dedicava a provar que aprendera sim a usar a língua e os óleos lubrificantes como Draco gostava.

Entre gemidos e suspiros e arquejos de prazer, Draco sentia-se no mais perfeito dos mundos. Foi quando sentiu uma puxada nos testículos.

-Ei! Cuidado, idiota.

-Annnn... onnnn... – foi o resmungo que ouviu como resposta.

-Tira a boca daí senão não te entendo.

-Annnn... onnnn... – foi novamente a sua única resposta.

-Mas que diab... ahhhhhhhh! Caralho, isso dói.

Ao tentar se erguer, Draco deu um puxão na boca de seu querido. Dentes, nariz, lábios e tudo ao redor bateram com força na área mais sensível de Draco.

-Puta que pariu. Tira a boca do meu saco, seu merda. Machucou, estúpido.

E novamente ouviu:

-Annnn... onnnn...

Draco, ainda dolorido, deu um jeito de olhar. Seu amante tinha o olhar triste de uma criança que fez alguma besteira grande e sabia que estava com sérios problemas.

-Mas que merda!

Era inacreditável, mas seu delicioso, dedicado e estúpido namorado estava com a língua colada nos seus testículos.

Usando de todo seu autocontrole, convocou os frascos de óleo para conferir o que acontecera, enquanto avisava:

-Fica imóvel, anormal, ou eu te capo com faca cega.

Entre os óleos havia uma poção extremamente poderosa para colar. Como o energúmeno conseguira misturar a poção que ficava no laboratório com os óleos que ficavam no quarto não era nem de longe a preocupação de Draco. Seu único objetivo agora era descolar a língua dele de suas preciosas jóias familiares.

Respirou fundo. Conhecia a poção. Não saía com nenhum feitiço, nem de bruxo, nem de elfo domestico. Só havia uma outra poção que removia, mas era tóxica, corrosiva e de venda controlada.

Fechando os olhos, fez a única coisa que poderia tirá-lo daquela situação: lançou um feitiço na direção da lareira.

Na mesma hora, a lareira do St. Mungo's deu o sinal e uma equipe de socorro foi enviada. Um medibruxo e seu aprendiz.

E eles precisaram de um especialista em remoção de vítimas de acidentes mágicos. Que precisou de dois especialistas em poções para discutir a viabilidade da remoção de Draco. Apesar de Draco gritar histericamente que podia sim ser removido.

Um dos especialistas era um primo distante de um contra-parente dos Black e achou que era seu dever avisar a prima Cissa da situação de Draco.

O aprendiz de medibruxo voltou para o quarto depois de se recuperar de um surto de tosse que parecia demais com crise de riso para o gosto de Draco. E voltou acompanhado de outro especialista em remoção de acidentados que começou a discutir com o primeiro.

Foi quando Narcissa chegou junto com Lucius. Apesar da humilhação toda, Draco teve de admirar a velocidade com que Lucius pôs ordem no pandemônio e apressou a remoção de Draco para o hospital.

Foi dele a idéia de jogar um lençol que cobria desde o peito de Draco ate os pés do imbecil que ele escolhera para viver junto.

Quando entrou no hospital sentiu o primeiro flash. O Profeta Diário fora avisado e enviara todos os seus fotógrafos para lá.

Enquanto Lucius esbravejava com uns e azarava outros, alguém puxou o lençol e novos flashes cegaram Draco, que já estava quase chorando de desespero.

Foi preciso a intervenção de dois aurores que estavam ali por acaso para que Draco pudesse ser levado para uma sala de atendimento. Um dos aurores, Harry Potter em carne, osso e cicatriz até que foi útil dispersando a aglomeração de pacientes, médicos e imprensa. Mas o outro, Weasley em carne, osso, sardas e falta de dinheiro teve de ser atendido por um enfermeiro depois de engasgar de tanto rir.

Depois de cinco horas fechado na sala de atendimento, Draco e seu namorado – energúmeno, mas gostoso – foram liberados. Prescrição médica: repouso de vinte e quatro horas das partes envolvidas no acidente.

Nada de doces ou conversa para um, nem sexo para nenhum. O gostosão podia ser idiota, mas era de Draco e mais ninguém.

Draco só queria ir para casa e esquecer tudo, mas seu queridão o olhava com cara de hipogrifo que peidou no jantar. Apesar de ainda estar dolorido, Draco apiedou-se. Deu-lhe um abraço, mas avisou:

-Eu perdôo essa, mas outra mancada e vai ficar um ano sem sexo. Só você, eu não. Entendeu, Vincent?

-Annnn... onnnn...

Draco suspirou. As coisas eram assim, complicadas, desde a escola.

**_FIM_**


End file.
